Lost and Alone
by Rina-sama
Summary: When Masaya tells Ichigo he doesn't want her anymore, her life shatters. So now Ichigo has to rebuild a life, and has just discovered that her boss is a pretty cute guy after all...
1. The Separation

Hikari Rina: Hello suu!  
Yami Rina: Hi people  
Hikari Rina: This is my first fanfic, so it might be a little... off... But anyways,I hope you like it!  
Yami Rina: And I hope youleave soon. I'm bored.  
Hikari Rina: Shut it  
Yami Rina: Whatever

**Lost and Alone**

Ichigo sat down on her bed and sighed. Her life was getting busier and busier. Masaya was going to leave for England and she had to stay here and take care of the other mew mews. "Oh, hello Masha" Ichigo said as she saw Masha come by to comfort her. She lied down in her bed and stared at the ceiling until finally falling asleep, not aware that her life was about to change again.

The phone started ringing. Ichigo picked the phone up "Hello" she said in a sleepy voice. "Hi Ichigo, this is Masaya" _Why is Masaya calling me now?_ she though. "Yes?" she answered. "Well, I have to tell you something... Meet me in the harbor" he said. Ichigo wondered why and closed the line. "Mom, I'm going out!" she yelled as she ran outside to the harbor.

Masaya sat on a bench, remembering everything that had happened between Ichigo and him. But there was something she needed to know. He saw Ichigo running and wondered how she had gotten there so fast. Her house was a lot further from the harbor than his. "Ichigo..." he whispered. Was this the right thing to do? He felt as though he maybe shouldn't do this to her.

"Masaya!" Ichigo said, still trying to catch her breath. "Did you run the whole way?" Masaya asked her. The girl nodded and sat down next to him. Masaya sighed. _Pull yourself together, you're a man, aren't you?_ he thought. "I'm sorry Ichigo" he said in a quiet voice. "Why? You've always been there for me" Ichigo said anxiously. "We can't be together" he added, his nails diggin into his palm. Ichigo's eyes slowly filled themsleves with tears. "Why not?" she asked him sadly. "I'm leaving forever. And it won't be as painful if I tell you" he said, slomping over. Ichigo looked at him and stood up"It can't be true! It can't be!" she said, crying. Masaya looked up at her with his brown eyes filled with sadness. Ichigo looked back at him and ran as fast as she could, towards the other side of the harbor.

Masaya looked at her leave and held his head. _I can't believe I just did this_... His eyes started filling with tears and he sobbed.

Hikari Rina: So, ya like it? It's not done yet but I have ta do other things, so I'll keep posting later!  
Yami Rina: This is rated T for now... But it might, and probably will turn to M  
Hikari Rina: And that is if you somehow manadge to get a hold of it  
Yami Rina: holds out piece of paper You said?  
Hikari Rina: notices paper Give it back!  
Yami Rina: runs away  
Hikari Rina: runs after Yami


	2. Party?

Hikari Rina:Yay! I already have 5 reviews on the first chappie! hugs people  
Yami Rina: Why don't you just answer them...TT  
Hikari Rina: YES!

Kawaii Plushie Fetish: Sorry, but this is going to be a RyouxIchigo fanfic... Except that I've started working on a KishxIchigo one too.  
KishIchigo Forever:Same as above  
switchfootfan887: Yay!  
Hoshiko Megami: Thankees!

**Chappie 2**

Minto entered the cafe "Has anyone seen Ichigo?" she asked as she put her bag down. "No" Ryou said as he came to greet her as usual. "You mean she's not here?" the girl asked confused. "I looked for her at her house but she wasn't there" she added, sitting down at one of the tables. "I think I know what may have happened" Zakuro said, leaving the employee area in her work uniform. "What?" Minto asked, worried. "He dumped her didn't he... I knew she should've used the love pill" Purin said, barging in the conversation like nothing was wrong. "We have to find her" the boy said as he left. "

Ichigo stopped running and discovered she was lost.This can't be true... Please, say it's just a dream'. She sat down, still crying. 'Maybe I should go over to Cafe Mew Mew'. She looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds pass by. The girl stood back up and saw Ryou. "Ryou!" she cried as she fell into his arms, sobbing. "Calm down Ichigo, you'll be okay" he said, holding her. 'That bastard' he though as he saw her crying.

'I'm going now. Please take care of Ichigo.' Masaya typed on his cell and sent to to Ryou. "I'm sorry Ichigo" he whispered, and let out a single tear.

Retasu answered her cell. "He found her!" she yelled out as she suddenly found herself hugging Purin. A few minutes after, Ryou entered the cafe holding a crying Ichigo in his arms. Minto rushed to her. "Ichigo!" she yelled as she hugged her friend. "You had us so worried there!" she said, crying. Ichigo wiped the tears off her face and left to get her work uniform on.

'Why does this have to happen to me?' she asked herself, and went to work. Incredibly, Minto worked the most that day. AndRetasu tripped a little less.But just a little. And Purin... Well, it didn't seem like she changed at all.

Ryou walked in the employee area and found Ichigo. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked her, and she nodded. He then whispered in her ear, "Stay here after with the others, okay?" Ichigo looked up in question into his light blue eyes. "I'll tell you why later" the boy said as he went back to his room.

When their work day was finished, the girls all got their work uniforms off and waited. A few minutes later Ryou came down. "Now, who's up for a little 'cheer Ichigo up' party?" he asked.

Hikari Rina: I know my chappies aren't very long, but I want to give the fans something good! and I'll probably update every two days or so. Depends on whether I have something to do or not  
Yami Rina: points Ooh... Look... Masaya... evil grin  
Hikari Rina: sees Masaya DIE! stabs DIE, DIE, DIE!  
Masaya: dies  
Yami Rina: stares You... can do that?


	3. The fun begins

Hikari Rina: Reviews:

Hoshiko Megami: Thankees!  
prettyinpinkgal: Thanks! -hugs-  
CCP: Hello, suu! Wanna come in and join the conversation sometime?  
Starfire and Sakura: Yes it is! AND GO DIE MASYA! -kills Masaya-

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo looked at him and all the others, happily setting everything up for the party. "Time for the afternoon tea" Minto said after looking at the clock for the billionth time. Lighning fast, the tea table was along with everything on it. Mintotook a sip. "And today it's ginger tea" she added, smiling. Ichigo went up to her, and took a cup.

A few hours later, the cafe was all ready. "And you did all of this... For me?" Ichigo asked. "Sure did" Ryou said, smiling. "It was fun!" Purin said, jumping around as usual. The cafe looked splendid. They had cleaned it, and there were pillows everywhere. Literally. And they had put a huge plasma screen TV in the back, with DVD player, of course. And Keiichiro was dressed up as a rabbit for some weird reason that you probably don't wanna know. "Um, Keiichiro..." Retasu started. "Yes?" he answered. "Why are you wearing that costume again?", "Ryou talked me into it somehow" was his answer, as he sat down next to one of the tables. "Well, let's get this party started" Ryou said, grinning.

"So, what do you wanna play?" Minto asked. "Cards, maybe?" Ichigo said, not too sure of herself. "Okay then! Let's play... poker!" Minto said as she pulled out a pack of glittery cards. "Ooh! Glitter!" Purin said as she watched the glitter shine in the light. The girl delt the cards. "Okay, should we play with real money? Or make it strip poker?" she asked, unsure of herself.

Hikari Rina: sorry if my chapters are so short, but I can't write long chapters for some weird reason...oO;  
Yami Rina: You're pathetic...TT

Vote:  
Should I make it poker with actual money or strip poker? E-mail me at 


	4. Strip Poker! xP Mness

Hikari Rina: OMG! I am SO sorry that I didn't post before... I was nearly entirely the fault of my Yami, but a little bit me and the comp... Yami got me in trouble, so I got grounded, then internet broke down for a while, then my dad had to check stuff on my comp, then I got out of ideas... So there it is! Hope ya enjoy it!  
Yami Rina: ... That's the longest sentence you've ever written... --  
Hikari Rina: Nyah? o.o Rina-chan's been getting Japanese classes now! I can say basic stuff like: 'Yami rina wa baka desu'  
Yami Rina: WTF! You little!  
Hikari Rina: For all of you who don't speak Japanese, what I said was: 'Yami Rina is an ass'  
Yami Rina: I'll kill you when this is over  
Hikari Rina: Thank you  
Yami Rina: You're welcome.  
Hikari Rina: Now for the story! Also, I'll answer the reviews at the end of this chapter, which will hopefully be longer than the past ones.

**Chapter 4**

"Strip poker it is!" The lorikeet girl said happilly. They all picked up their cards. "Cards, cards!" Minto said as she pulled out the pile of cards and exchanged them. 4 for Purin, 1 for Zakuro, 2 for Ryou, 3 for Ichigo, and 2 for herself. They all looked at their cards. On Purin's face, there was nothing but pure enjoyement. She was apparently either having fun, or had a really, really good game. Ryou was sitting there with the same blank expression, and looking a little bit at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. Retasu had gone to the bathroom, as she had gotten slightly sick, and Keiichiro... Well, I don't think anyone wants to know what he was doing ((I'll reveal it later on...xP)) Ichigo's eyes were still red, not because of their natural color, but because she was still near tears. The girl was looking a bit distant also... Minto looked at her cards. _'Dammit... There's no way I'll live through this game... I've already got nothing... Here goes my shoe...'_ she thought.

"I got 3 sixes" the monkey-girl said, and threw her cards down at the floor, since in case you haven't noticed, they were on the floor rather than at a table. "Flush" Ryou snickered and showed his cards. Ichigo ended up having a pair of 2s, and Zakuro had 3 sevens. "Here goes my shoe... Just as I planned" Minto sighed, pulled her shoe off, and handed it to Ryou. Happily she wasn't at the worst disadvantage, as Purin only had a shirt, shorts, and panties... She had taken off her shoe before, making her barefoot. And then Ichigo had a dress and underclothing. Even a bigger disadvantage. Zakuro was apparently wearing as much layers as she could manadge, but we shouldn't be too worried about her, as Retasu had just come back.

A knock was heard at the door. "Hm?" The young boy jumped up. "Maybe Ichigo should answer... It'll make her feel better" Retasu said, and helped the other girl up. Ichigo slowly walked up to the door, and opened it, revealing 3 apparently very happy aliens. "Hello Ichigo-chan!" Kichhu yelled out as he glombed his favorite Kitty. "Old bitch, are you gonna invite us in or not? It's cold out here" and apparently unhappy Taruto said. "Watch your language" the girl blurted out along with a nice side-kick. ((Yes, I'm in karate... Can wear off my habits! o.o)) Anyways, the two girls invited them in to join.

A few minutes later, Keiichiro appeared, this time wearing a chicken outfit with underwear on his head. "What the fuck?" The girls bounced back. "Must've found the few bottles of Vodka I had hidden under my bed" Ryou laughed out, but still a little sad at the loos of his alcohol. Now he'd have to buy a few more 5-dollar bottles. How sad indeed. "Wait... Does that mean that Keiichiro and you sleep in the same room?" Minto asked with a disgusted look on her face. ((E-mailme if you want me to create an alternate chapter 5 and on (or review)...As a RyouxKeiichiroyaoi))"Indeed" the boy said. "But I'm not gay or anything. And even if I was, I wouldn't tell you" he added. "Good then, who wants some sake?" Kisshu appeared literally out of nowhere. "And I've got a few six-packs for the begginners" the alien added almost too happily.

They kept going with the strip pokerfor a little while longer, and things were not looking good. Ichigo had nothing but her panties left, and was desperately trying to hide her boobs from a very perverted and drunk Kishhu who was trying every single way invented to try and have a peek. Purin was running around with absolutely no clothing on but a towel around her waist, which would not be considered innapropriate, seeing as she had no chest at all. Retasu had passed out a long time ago, after only 3 beers, which I have to say, is rather sad. Zakuro had a mountain of clothes next to her, and so did Ryou. Minto was still doing okay, as her dress was still on. Kisshu was down to his pants, and Pai had ran upstairs not too long ago for very strange reasons ((If you want I can create a PaixKeiichiro yaoi instead... You let me know)) Taruto was staring at Purin distantly, and has only had his shirt taken off,which did not change much, seeing as his shirt let you see everything in the first place.

Ichigo whined, "Can't we play another game now... Please?" she had gotten enough of Kisshu, and everyone could see it. "Alright then, here's your dress" Ryou said as he handed her her dark pink dress. The girl quickly slipped it on, making Kisshu very happy of what he saw at the last second. "Truth or dare?" Purin blurted out as she took her own shirt and shorts to put them on. Taruto had no time to see anything though, as the girl skillfully hid everything fromhis view by hiding behind the TV. "Alright, I'm in" Kissu said, his voice slightly slurred. "But let's make it a drinking game" he added along with a hiccup. "Fine" Ryou said, and they all started the game...

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Hikari Rina: Ya liked it, suu?  
Yami Rina: No.  
Hikari Rina: I wasn't talking to you.  
Yami Rina: ... Anyways, answers to the Reviews:

StarFire and Sakura: Yes, indeed, but just a little later on.  
Intoxicated Biscuit: Thank you very much, and yes Masaya really should do that... (evil grin)  
prettyinpinkgal: Well, here it is!  
Hoshiko Megami: I just did... But not soon... --  
Angelic Ichigo: Thank you sooooo much!  
Angelic Ichigo: Romance is later, but sorry, the other kind of poker was chosen, mostly through e-mail  
Hoshiko Megami: It did get interesting, didn't it?  
StarFire and Sakura: Well... It ended up being Strip poker and truth-or-dare... Mostly because of the things you can do through these games  
prettyinpinkgal: Same as Angelic Ichigo  
Mew Melon: Thankee!  
Catie: Here it comes!  
Riika: Arigatoo!  
Glammer girl: It is! Nyah  
RedMewIchigo: Trust me, you'll enjoy it... Snicker snicker  
Angelic Ichigo: Here it is!  
kagome1316: Thankee!

Hikari Rina: That was a lot...  
Yami Rina: Bye now.  
Hikari Rina: Sayoonara! Suuu!


End file.
